Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is formerly directed and written by Ahim de Famille, but taken over by Shimamori Amira (through permission). The season's theme are space, stars, idols, constellations, colors, mythology, rainbows, sun and moon, light and darkness, music, fashion, technology, rainbows, and jewels, which shares some references from the Super Sentai series, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Plot Prior to the peaceful world of Galactika and the Galantis, the world has been taken over by invaders. With the universe under their thrall, the tears of the people awaken the twelve ultimate saviors, chosen by the Twinkies, and they are here for the galaxy's salvation. According to Cure Shine, twelve different people with strong personas. The most powerful warriors arrive here and now. Characters Pretty Cures KariKari The consists of eight members, which are in a Middle School students. The leader is Momoiro Aisaki. Their themes are cute and colorful and the genre are pop. : The lead protagonist, Japanese, 14 years of age. Aisaki is upbeat and perfect leader that she can achieve her goals. She has a passion of music and fashion and wants to be an idol. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアラブ|Kyua Rabu}}, the pretty Cure of the Phoenix. Her theme color is pink. : One of the protagonists, American, 15 years of age. Shandie is the calm Student Council President who loves to read stories. She is calm and like a rich kid. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアオーシャン|Kyua Ōshan}}, the pretty Cure of Lupus. Her theme color is blue. : One of the protagonists, German, 13 years of age. Helen is sweet and cheerful girl who loves arts and crafts. She also loves to create sweets and has a sweet tooth. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアライト|Kyua Raito}}, the pretty Cure of Dorado. Her theme color is yellow. : One of the protagonists, Spanish, 14 years of age. Kaira is energetic tomboyish girl who loves sports, especially volleyball, soccer, and basketball. She was easily nervous when she can't do any best. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアエア|Kyua Ea}}, the pretty Cure of Chameleon. Her theme color is green. : One of the protagonists, Russian, 15 years of age. Mia is a famous idol who was cold at first. She is quiet, but she is friendly, and loves to play musical instruments. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアミュージック|Kyua Myūjikku}}, the pretty Cure of Draco. Her theme color is purple. : One of the protagonists, Swedish, 15 years of age. Lauren is gentle and carefree girl, loves cats and animals, who dreams to be a veterinarian. She can care and play any animals that she love. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアヒーリング|Kyua Hīringu}}, the pretty Cure of Ram. Her theme color is maroon. : One of the protagonists, Italian, 14 years of age. Marika is Giulia's older stepsister, who dreams to be a surfer. She has a closeness with Kaira and she would care her family very much. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアタイム|Kyua Taimu}}, the pretty Cure of Crab. Her theme color is navy. : One of the protagonists, Arabian, 13 years of age. Gia is sweet girl who loves foods and sweets, and dreams to be a chef and a patisserie. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアジョイ|Kyua Joi}}, the pretty Cure of Archer. Her theme color is peach. Tw!nkling The are consists of five members, who are in Elementary students. The leader is Nikki Fao. Their themes are pop and pastels and their genre is rock. : One of the protagonists, Chinese, 11 years of age. Nikki is a hyper boyish girl loves skateboarding and dislikes girly things. She hates studying and she can becoming hot-blooded. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアファイア|Kyua Faia}}, the pretty Cure of Lion. He theme color is red. : One of the protagonists, Italian, 12 years of age. Giulia was a adopted daughter, and her older stepsister, who was also a pretty Cure. She is crybaby and tsundere, who loves writing and speaks English fluently. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアアイス|Kyua Aisu}}, the pretty Cure of Bear. Her theme color is cyan. : One of the protagonists, Danish, 10 years of age. Kristie is a nerd, shy-type girl who loves foods. She loves to take care of plants and animals. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアアース|Kyua Āsu}}, the pretty Cure of Scorpion. Her theme color is orange. : One of the protagonists, Mexican, 9 years of age. Rosa loves planting flowers. She is mature but kind. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアローズ|Kyua Rōzu}}, the pretty Cure of Maiden. Her theme color is magenta. : One of the protagonists, African, 11 years of age. Chendre is calm and strict, loves to read love stories and attracts boys because she loves selfies. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアシーズン|Kyua Shīzun}}, the pretty Cure of Southern Fish. Her theme color is chartreuse. Solaria Shimmer The consists of seven members, which are in High School students. The leader is Gina Mien and later, Shanaugh Avelin. Their themes are gothic and cool and their genre is clasical. : One of the protagonists, Korean, 16 years of age. Gina was a boyish girl who was the remiscent of Nagisa and Emiru and the twin sister of Rina. She loves singing, playing guitar and sports, who is happy-go-lucky and she wish to smile the people. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアサン|Kyua San}}, the pretty Cure of Scales. Her theme color is gold. : One of the protagonists, Korean, 16 years of age. Rina is a girlish, who was the remiscent of Honoka and Ruru and the twin sister of Gina. She loves ballet, science books, and fashion, who is cold and timid and wants to help people who are weak. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアムーン|Kyua Mūn}}, the pretty Cure of Snakes. Her theme color is silver. : One of the protagonists, Singaporean, 17 years of age. Kyla was one of the Mien twins' counsin, who always lively and she has full of hope as she wants to be a teacher. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアスター|Kyua Sutā}}, the pretty Cure of Twins. Her theme color is bronze. : One of the protagonists, Portuguese, 18 years of age. Alex is a lesbian, who was a good-looking for both male and female. She can protect some weak people and she has a passion of tennis. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアサンダー|Kyua Sandā}}, the pretty Cure of Bull. Her theme color is black. : One of the protagonists, Australian, 17 years of age. Mariel is a model, who appears in several shows and magazines. She is extremely "perfect" and "excellent", which she has a closeness to Alex. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアスカイ|Kyua Sukai}}, the pretty Cure of Eagle. Her theme color is white. : One of the protagonists, Turkish, 18 years of age. Shanaugh is a sceintist, who thinks easily, but always spoiled and clumsy. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアギャラクシー|Kyua Gyarakushī}}, the pretty Cure of Water Jar. Her theme color is lavender. : One of the protagonists, French, 19 years of age. Harriette is elegant actress who has great at dancing, especially ballet. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアグラビティー|Kyua Gurabitī}}, the pretty Cure of Goat. Her theme color is teal. ShinGleam The consists of duo who are from Galactika. Both are the most powerful members and they have own PreItems. Their themes are metallic and sexy and their genre is jazz and disco. : One of the protagonists, British, 13 years of age as Shannon, but turns 17 years of age. Shannon, was the princess of the Galactika as . She was the true soul of Princess Alina after died in a battle. She is like a daydreaming but loves to saw stars in the sky. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアシャイン|Kyua Shain}}, the pretty Cure of Light. Her theme colors are white, black, gold, pink, red, and yellow. : One of the protagonists, Filipino, 14 year of age. Danielle is timid, blunt, and pale girl in which she has extremely weak at all skills when she was in Dave's control, who was brainwashed by the Black Hole to spying the Cures' identities. Later, she was in freed on Dave's control and she is now carefree, more confident, and warms up to join the team. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアグリーム|Kyua Gurīmu}}, the pretty Cure of Planets. Her theme colors are black, white, silver, green, blue, and purple. Galactika : The season's main mascot. She ends her sentences with ~shiny!. : A male ally on how understand the Galactika. : Cure Shine's mascot. Princess Alina's pet who is cool and lively. She ends her sentences with ~glow!. : The Twinkies are the mini monster-like mascots that provide aids to the Twinkle! Twinkle! Cures. All of these Twinkies ends their sentences with ~inki!. : A android monster who teaches about the history of Galactika. She is the mentor if the Pretty Cures, as well as a talent manager of KariKari, Twinx, and Solaria Shimmer. : A Gyroid (human android) who has a strong sense of communication. She is Sophia's sister. She is ecletic and sociable. Later, she gains her human ability and warms up to becoming allies to save the Cures from Dark Matter. : Half-human, half-Gyroid. Sophia was the smartest of the twins. She can help some problems and she can resolves easily. Later, she loses her Android ability and warms up to becoming allies to save the Cures from Dark Matter. Dark Matter : In Greek, σκοτεινή ενέργεια (Skoteiní Enérgeia) means dark energy. The main antagonist in the season. He creates death stars and make the Galactika to darkness. : First villain to appear. A old chubby man who creates dark smoke in order to make the people become stop. : Second villain to appear. The only woman with very poist body. She can create more Barions and has a power of Dark Scepter. : Third villain to appear. He has a power of dark energy, in which he has strong sense of vision. : The main monsters in the season. The Barions are gory monsters with a dark star tattoo on their some spaces. : and Fourth villain to appear. Thr twins have a ability to create smoke and inflammable gases. They can create a star to make it lifeless. : A male monster mascot which created by the poisonous stars that he can do anything to stole the Twinkle Chips and he can create more Barions. However, he swiched his gender to female and transforms into a human to spying their pretty cure identities. When she hears "pretty cure", she is changed drastically from weak to evil to fight against the pretty Cures. However, her evil identity was extremely separated, in which means that Dave would not become human anymore, but she gains new powers and her new human identity. Also, she can also becomes pretty Cure representative of Dark Matter, , the pretty Cure of Black Hole. Galantis : A friend who gives Aisaki's happiness. He can understands the pretty Cures. ElectriTopia (movie-exclusive) Items : The Cures' main transformation accessory. It looks like a Casio's Baby-G Shock Watch, yet it has heart-shaped. The can insert the Twinkle Chips inside to glow the insignia and the theme Color. The Cures need to transform with the speech Twinkle! Twinkle! Star Change!. : The season's main collectables. They are stored from the Twinkies' pendants in order to transform to pretty Cure. : The Cures' weapon. It has a microphone-like wands. : Princess Alina's favorite pendant. Since Princess Alina was brutalmly killed, it was given to Shannon as her transformation accessory. Shannon needs to transform with the speech Shining Star Change!. : A banglet with a heart and star chime, it which was Danielle's tranformation accesory. Danielle needs to transform with the sppech Twinkle! Twinkle! Gleaming Change!. Locations : :: : : : Notes * Obiously, the ages of each Cures are too different (9 are the youngest members while the 19 are the oldest members). * The first twelve Twinkle! Twinkle! Cures would be based of Kyuranger's theme Colors. **The difference, the white Cure would be based on Washi Pink while the pink Cure is from Houou Soldier. The some references are moved as well as color of Washi (pink to white) and Houou (red to pink). *Like the events of New Stage 3, the other eleven Cures are not yet to be revealed. However, they would be appeared in the Pretty Cure Nova Stars! movie to reveal the Cures from the next episodes. **Also, Cure Gleam was briefly appearance in the final attack along with the other pretty Cures. *This would be the revival comeback of Pretty Cure RPM and its past generation season, Go On! Pretty Cure! (Engine). *Most final Cures are in a too earliest for the first appearances, in which was in the at last for tenth episodes. Which are Cure Shine (Episode 17) and Cure Gleam (Episode 19). **Moreover, Lauren, Marika and Gia in Episode 10, Rosa and Chendre in Episode 11, and Shanaugh, Harriette, and Kyla in Episode 12. *The hairstyles in their Pretty Cure forms are similar to AKB0048's two idols from the represented idol groups. Trivia *The season consists of twenty-two Cures. However, twelve Cures are first appear to join. ** However, during Pretty Cure Nova Stars!, eight Cures are appear but they are not shown their identities. *''Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure!'' is the first season in which the accessories as their transformation items. Media Episodes :Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! / Episodes Music :Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! / Music Movies * * Merchandise :Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! / Merchandise Gallery CureLove.jpg CureOcean.jpg CureLight.jpg CureAir.jpg CureMusic.jpg CureFire.jpg CureIce.jpg CureEarth.jpg CureSun.jpg CureMoon.jpg CureThunder.jpg CureSky.jpg CureHealing.jpg CureTime.jpg CureGalaxy.jpg CureJoy.jpg CureGravity.jpg CureRose.jpg CureSeason.jpg CureStar.jpg CureShine.jpg CureGleam.jpg CureDave.jpg References :Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! / References Category:Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Light Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Technology Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Series based on TV Category:Space Themed Series